1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device having a light sensor, and more particularly, to a display device having a light sensor receiving light through a light receiving hole.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) includes two substrates on which field-generating electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed between the two substrates. In the LCD, a voltage is applied to the electrodes to rearrange the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, thereby controlling the quantity of transmitted light to display an image.
The LCD includes a photosensor receiving light through a light receiving hole for measuring the brightness level of the light. When the light supplied from a light source is incident into the light receiving hole through, for example, various optical sheets or a light guide plate, the photosensor measures the brightness of mixed-color light. However, a change of positional relationship between the light receiving hole and the photosensor may cause an inaccurate measurement of the brightness level. The change of positional relationship can occur when the LCD is deformed due to, for example, heat.